Mid Infrared (“MIR”) laser assemblies that produce a MIR wavelength output beam can be used in many fields such as, in medical diagnostics, pollution monitoring, leak detection, analytical instruments, homeland security, remote chemical sensing, and industrial process control. Recently, lasers have been used to protect aircraft from sophisticated heat-seeking missiles. Manufacturers are always searching for ways to improve efficiency, beam quality, and power output of these laser assemblies.